


Disasterous Dinner

by caz251



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco was just trying to do something nice for his husband, but he should have known that it was a disaster waiting to happen. Written for schmoop_bingo Prompt: kitchen disaster</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disasterous Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Harry Potter.

Draco Malfoy was amazing in many places, a potions lab, the Quidditch pitch, and most certainly in the bedroom. The one place that Harry wished he would avoid was the kitchen; in there Draco was an absolute menace. They lived in a muggle house in a nice area from which they could both easily apparate to work from, just so that Harry could have the great big kitchen he wanted. It was a room that baffled Draco, there were so many different things; the majority of which he had no idea what they were or did.

He had learnt though, the big silver box had two parts, the top for cold things and the bottom for frozen things. It hadn't taken him long to work out where his favourites were kept; strawberries and cream in the top and ice cream in the bottom. Regardless of the fact that he was learning he was still a complete and utter nightmare when it came to the kitchen. Draco had never been taught how to cook with magic, the Malfoys having house elves never saw the need to learn; and he had certainly never had any muggle cooking lessons. He didn't need to learn to cook, and certainly not in the muggle way. Cooking wasn't a skill that the heir to the Malfoy family had ever thought that he would need, but he couldn't deny now that he stood in the almost ruined kitchen that he wished that he had.

Harry was working late at the Ministry and Draco decided to surprise his husband with dinner instead of the other man having to cook when he got home. He knew though that magical cooking was not an easy task and that he would be better off doing so the muggle way. He had found a beginners cookbook that seemed rather easy to follow with step by step instructions. He had read through the instructions a few times realising that they were just like potions instructions. As soon as he realised that he had become less worried, he was excellent at potions, a muggle meal should be easy. He didn't even think about the fact that Harry was an amazing cook but that he had problems with the simplest of potions.

The meal that he had decided to cook should have been easy, it was a simple pasta dish with chicken through it. Should have been easy said it all. His first problem had not been the food itself, the preparation had been easy, no the problem was the thing that Harry called a cooker, the stupid thing wouldn't work. He wouldn't allow the stupid muggle device to beat him though, instead of using it he fetched three of his smallest cauldrons and set them up on the counter. He lit fires under them all, not really thinking about the counter that he had set the fires on, although he had cast a containment spell on the fires to keep them in the area under the cauldrons.

He then filled one cauldron with boiling water and added the pasta. He added the chicken with some oil to another cauldron to cook it. The final cauldron was what he used to make the sauce, everything else had been going well until that point; the chicken and pasta both cooking without any problems. The last cauldron obviously hadn't been cleaned as thoroughly as the others had been and the remnants of a potion must have been left in it. Of course, Draco hadn't known that, and he only found out when he added the herbs to the sauce and they reacted with what was left in the cauldron. The resulting explosion was spectacular with the pasta sauce covering the other cauldrons, the floor and in places the ceiling too.

He looked at the ruined meal in shock, everything had been going so well too, at least Harry wasn't there to see the disaster. He quickly set to work emptying the cauldrons, knowing that dinner was completely ruined, and that he would just order something from one of the muggle places. He had just put the cauldrons back in the lab and gone back into the kitchen to clean up the mess when he saw Harry standing there, staring at the counter in horror. It was then Draco realised something must be really wrong that Harry hadn't noticed the mess. He moved across the room to his husband's side only to be stopped dead by the glare on the man's face. He looked at the counter and realised why his husband was annoyed at him and the reason he would most likely be sleeping on the couch, he had burnt the counter.

Draco supposed that spending a few nights on the couch would be Harry's way of teaching him a lesson, but he had already learnt it. In future he would leave the cooking to the professionals, maybe he would try and clean the house for Harry instead, he was sure that he could come to some sort of arrangement with the thing that Harry referred to as a hoover.


End file.
